Who Wants To Stay Sane? Part Deux
by Movie-Brat
Summary: A sequel to Yellowfur's Who Wants To Stay Sane. New guests, new conflicts, new twists. Chaos has now begun, for better or worse.
1. Character List

A/N: And here we go. This Movie-Brat here with one of my latest offerings. A sequel to (my good friend) Yellowfur's story **Who Wants To Stay Sane?** Which I definitely recommend reading. You'll find it on her profile and it's worth the read, trust me. Anyway, Furby gave me permission to do the sequel and that was it. I asked her if I can do it and she agreed. And for the record, this is just a list what characters will be used in this fanfic. The story doesn't start until the next chapter is posted and trust me, there will be blood. Okay, not exactly blood but there will be plenty of fights, arguements, etc. and as well new twists of my own.

**Household Members:**

Chucky (Child's Play)

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

George Costanza (Seinfeld)

Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street)

Hikaru Shidou (Magic Knight Rayearth)

Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

Borat

Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)


	2. Meet the Housemates

**A/N: Not much to say but here is the first chapter of Who Wants To Stay Sane? Part Deux. Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year. Oh, and about Ariel. I'm not a Disney fan, I never liked The Little Mermaid and I still don't but my sister has been watching all three movies so the character finally drilled into my skull so out of the blue, I decided to add her to the lineup. That, and the decision to include Ariel is a tribute to my friend Casa.**

Eddy walked into an oversized house, with a suitcase in his hand carrying it. The suitcase happened to had a big "From Peach Creek" stamp all over it. He was aware that there were cameras all over the house but he didn't mind that, he never did. He loved being on TV and always wanted to be on TV just for the sake of being famous (and cash). And he also wore his usual outfit, a yellow shirt, blue pants with with his right pocket sticking out and red sneakers with white shoelaces. He whistled at how big the house was.

"This is starting to look up already." said an impressed Eddy as he looked around the inside of the house.

**Eddy**

**Likes: Money, fame, scams and jawbreakers.**

**Dislikes: Kevin, Sarah, Kanker Sisters scam block, his height and failure.**

But he then spotted something on a long brown-colored couch. It was a red-haired doll wearing blues overalls (with the "Good Guy" labeled on them in bright red-colored letters), small red sneakers with white shoelaces, light blue eyes and freckles on the face.

Eddy went over to the couch and picked up the doll and examined it. "Where did you come from?"

"Hello?"

Eddy turned to the source of the new voice and he saw Ariel, who was in human form. She wore her famous blue dress complete with the blue bow on her hair. Needless to say, Eddy's reaction toward her was overwhemingly positive on the hotness scale.

_Hey good looking._ Eddy smiled and licked his lips in anticipation.

He walked up to her and said as he raised his hand, "Hey, what's up? The name's Eddy."

"Well, hello Eddy." Ariel greeted as she shook his hand.

**Ariel**

**Likes: Singing, swimming in the sea, Prince Eric, her daughter, her friends, her father.**

**Dislikes: Her friends and family being threatned.**

_This is great._ Eddy grinned like crazy, feeling like he would have an errection at any second.

"What's that you're holding?" Ariel pointed to the doll Eddy was still examining.

"Oh this? It's just some doll I found on the sofa." Eddy gave the doll to Ariel, she looked at it and surprisingly, she thought it was cute.

"It's cute." Ariel smiled.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend to the end. Hidey-Ho. Ha-Ha-Ha!" The doll said in a cheerful mechanical voice.

"It's funny." Ariel giggled.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I think you're annoying." The doll surprisingly said.

"That's... an odd thing to say." Ariel said with a confused tone.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and look what I'm going to do to you." The doll said as its voice changed when it came to the last five words.

"Huh?" Eddy questioned.

The doll then pulled out a kitchen knife from a small pocket in his overalls and almost slashed at Ariel but she dropped the doll in a freight before he could've done anything. Ariel and Eddy stepped away from the doll as it got up.

"Who the fuck are you two?" The doll spoke in a new voice which sounded mean and tough.

**Chucky**

**Likes: Killing people.**

**Dislikes: Being dead and not getting a body.**

"What. The. Fuck?" Eddy said in amazement at the sight of a doll talking.

"Who or what are you?" Ariel asked the doll.

"Chucky." He introduced himself. "But my real name is Charles Lee Ray. But you know that."

"No I don't."

"Neither do I."

"You're kidding, right?" Chucky asked with confusion on his face.

Ariel and Eddy shook their heads "no".

"You know, the Lakeshore Strangler. The doll from hell. Anything?"

Both of them still shook their heads "no". They were simply not aware of who he was.

"Fuck. Ah, forget it." Chucky told the two of them.

Chucky then looked in another direction which was at the front entrance. Ariel and Eddy did the same and it turned out, a Japanese 14 year old, red-haired girl named Hikaru Shidou was at the front door, holding two suitcases.

"Did that doll just talked?" Hikaru blinked in confusion.

**Hikaru Shidou**

**Likes: Her friends, her brothers, her dog Hikari, Cephiro.**

**Dislikes: Her friends being threatened.**

"That is so cool!" Hikaru was excited unaware of the personality of the doll.

"Excuse me, am' I at the right place?" A tanned, 14 year old boy came inside the house wearing blue, sleeveless clothing as he held a map in front of his face.

**Sokka**

**Likes: Suki, meat, and his boomerang.**

**Dislikes: Fire Nation.**

"It looks like it." Hikaru responded as she looked at the map he was holding.

Sokka lowered the map and looked around the house and his housemates. But he couldn't help but notice Chucky.

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"What? You've never seen a talking doll before?" retorted Chucky before he realized that he hadn't and quite frankly, no one else wouldn't see one. "Oh, that's right. You haven't."

"... Oookay." Sokka said his only response.

Yet another housemate appeared at the front entrance beside Hikaru and Sokka. He was bald, wore glasses and was a bit chubby.

"Uh, hi, I'm George Costanza." The man introduced himself as he carried two large suitcases.

"Hi, George." Everyone greeted in unison except for Chucky.

**George Costanza**

**Likes: Beautiful Women, good food, and possibly his job at Kruger Industries.**

**Dislikes: His parents.**

Before George could set foot inside in the house, he was pushed aside by a chubby man wearing a white buttoned shirt, green pants, brown shoes and glasses.

"Is this the set of Big Brother?" asked Peter Griffin.

**Peter Griffin**

**Likes: Television, crazy schemes.**

**Dislikes: Meg.**

"No, I don't think so." Hikaru responded.

"Damn! Oh well, maybe this will be good as Big Brother." Peter said as he walked inside the house.

"Well, thank you for knocking me down!" George said in a sarcastic tone directly towards Peter as he got up.

"Is he alright?" Ariel asked Peter in concern about George.

"Nah, don't worry. He looks okay to me." Peter replied.

Hikaru and Sokka soon followed but not before a foreign man with black curly hair, a mustache, and wore a grey-colored suit with brown shoes appeared at the door as he pushed away George, which knocked him down again.

"Jak sie masz!" The man greeted. "My name-a Borat."

**Borat Sagdiyev**

**Likes: Sex, Kazakhstan, and anything pertaining to hot women.**

**Dislikes: Jews, anyone making love to a women he wants (I.E. Pamela Anderson), Hitler.**

"I like you, I like sex. Is nice."

Everyone looked at Borat, the new housemate as if he sprouted another head. They were just shocked at the fact that the guy came in and randomly said that he liked sex.

"Was that even nessecary?" George asked as he got up again after being knocked down the sceond time.

"My name-a Borat." Borat greeted the bald man and he kissed George on both of his cheeks much to his surprise.

"Uh..." was the only thing that only came out of George's mouth as he was unsure of how to react to his new housemate's sudden gesture.

Regardless, George and Borat enter the house with their belongings with them. Right after that, an 18 year old goth girl with black and green clothing appeared at the front entrance.

**Rogue**

**Likes: Emo, Marilyn Manson.**

**Dislikes: The Brotherhood, Jean Grey, Gambit.**

"Is this the-?" Rogue was about to ask before Chucky cut her off.

"Yes."

"Did you-?"

"Yes."

Rogue walked inside the house just shrugging it off as it were nothing, she had seen more weird stuff before. She was then followed by a girl with pink hair, dressed in a red ninja outfit.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Likes: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Dislikes: Idiots and perverts.**

"Hi." Sakura greeted with a wave of her hand.

_Hmm, could use a little more in the chest area. _Eddy thought as he looked at Sakura and even directly at her chest.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked Eddy with a suspicious tone in her voice. Thinking that he was looking at her chest.

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing at all." Eddy quickly responded, trying to cover up what he was doing.

"Very nice, how much?" Borat asked Sakura as he stood beside just now.

"How much what?" Sakura asked.

"How much will you be willing for sexy time?" Borat responded to Sakura as he pulled out American money from his pocket. Thinking that it's legal to have sex with a fourteen year old girl and assumed that she was a prostitute.

"Come closer." Sakura smiled.

Borat leaned closer to Sakura's face to which she responded with a hard kick upside the man's chin from the shinobi. The impact of the kick was so hard, he flipped in mid-air and landed on the couch with a hard THUD following it.

_Wow._ Rogue thought in amazement.

"CHA! I'm only fourteen jerk!" Sakura yelled at the Kazahk man.

_Better not get on her bad side. _Chucky thought as his face was still in shock at the strength Sakura demonstrated. _She's worse than Tiff._

"Well, with that out of the way. Let's get this started shall we?" Eddy said, eager to start.

But not before a loud, ear-covering, screeching sound was heard. Everyone covered their ears at the sound wh at sounded like nails on a chalkboard but it was much worse than that. It sounded more like something sharp scratching a pipe. It finally stopped after a minute. Everyone turned around to the front entrance and the sound was caused by four finger knives scratching on a marble table. The four finger knives were attached to a glove so it was a razor glove on someone's right hand. It was worn by a man wearing a red and green striped sweater, a Fedora hat on his head, brown pants and shoes.

**Freddy Krueger**

**Likes: Killing people in their sleep.**

**Dislikes: Being dead and people who won't die.**

"Not so fast, you forgot about me." Krueger grinned.

"Now who is this?" Eddy asked slight irritation.

"You're looking at the Springwood Slasher, kid." The man introduced himself. "The name's Freddy Krueger."

"Krueger? You wouldn't happen to know my boss do you?" George asked the dream killer.

"No. Why? And why does he have my last name?"

"Uh, well, it's just by coincidence. I guess."

"Fair enough."

"Well, I guess everyone's here then." Ariel confirmed as Freddy began to walk around her.

"Hmm, no kidding." Freddy said as his the index finger knife from his right hand twirled around Ariel's hair.

"Well, this will probably be better than that time I tried a ventriloquist act." Peter randomly said recalling an event that probably never happened.

-----

Peter was sitting on a stool in an auditorium in front of a huge audience watching Peter's now failing ventriloquist act.

"Okay, Mr. Quack. How's the weather in the south?" Peter asked a ventriloquist dummy which was a yellow colored duck wearing a tuxedo.

Peter moved the dummy's mouth but no sound came out of it. It didn't help that Peter wasn't even providing his own voice for the dummy.

"Now don't be shy." Peter told the dummy. "Just say something about the weather."

Still no response came from the dummy due to a lack of a different voice. "Come on."

After a few moments of silence, he finally snapped. "Okay if you won't talk then I'll punch it out of you!"

He punched the dummy but he ended up punching it in the face and the head fell off from the body and it broke right on the wooden floor. Much to his dismay, he broke down crying and bawled at the loss of the dummy.

-----

"What the hell did that had to do with anything?!" Chucky asked with confusion and irritation in his voice.

"Did you really cry after punching a dummy?" Hikaru asked Peter.

"Alright. Enough of the fat man's sob story. Let's get this, um, game over with." Freddy told the houseguests as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"I'm going with the guy with the sweater on this." Eddy said. "Besides, I bet I can stomach everyday than any of you guys."

"Huh?" Ariel asked in confusion not knowing what Eddy meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka and George asked in irritation sensing that he was trying to mock them.

"Just saying." Eddy shrugged.

**A/N: Alright, what do you guys think? Please say anything pertaining to con crit. And this is my first time writing for these characters or at least most of them. But hope I did well and hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and the second chapter is well on it's way.**


	3. What To Do

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Really appreciate them. First thing, I forgot to mention that all the characters belong to their respectove owners and companies and I like to thank Yellowfur and avatarjk137, my two very good friends. Keep up the good stories you guys and thank you so much Furby for allowing me to do a sequel to Who Wants To Stay Sane, I'll be looking forward to the next chapter of that. And now, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning, Freddy stepped outside the house and look around his surroundings and smelled the air.

"Ah. Fresh air, clean, well cut grass, and not a cloud in sight." Freddy said before he coughed sickly. "I hate it."

Freddy looked down at the welcome mat, a newspaper occupied it. He picked it up and placed it under his right armpit as a way to carry it. He walked outside, turned to the right and opened the mailbox to check any mail. Before he could reach in what was there, a group of kids, at the age of 10 and 11 pointed their fingers and laughed at him. Mainly at the way he was dressed like the red and green stripped sweater. He heard one of the kids shout out "what a dork", a remark that offended him. But he had an idea.

"Watch this." Freddy grinned as he lifted his bare left hand.

He then cut off two of his fingers with his razor glove. Blood began to leak out of his hand but suffice to say, the kids were not impressed. They didn't feel scared at all, they all surprisingly thought it was lame.

_Damn it._ Thought a disappointed Freddy.

But he had another idea. He regenerated his two fingers first. Then he placed his hands on the lower and upper jaws and he ripped them open as he screamed in agony, a fountain of blood began spewing out of his head and this was enough to scare the children to have them screaming and running away from him. Freddy returned his his head back into its normal state and gave off a satisfying smile as he went back to check the mailbox. He pulled out a handful of letters and a magazine. He closed the mailbox and went back inside the house. Inside, he threw the newspaper across the floor and proceeded to check the mail.

"Okay, let's see. Hm. 'Join the Twilight fan club', dumb as fuck, 'Would You Like To Win One Thousand Dollars?', fraud, letter from Melody whatshername, letter from Naruto whatshisname," Freddy went on and on as he looked through each envelope and threw it aside on the floor which left an irritated Sakura to pick them up.

"You know, you could just ask if anyone is expecting any mail." Sakura told Freddy in irritation.

"Don't care." Freddy responded with no care.

Freddy soon entered the kitchen, which was half the size of the living room, it even had a dining table inside (which for now had Ariel, George, Chucky Sokka, Eddy Rogue and Hikaru). Freddy poured himself a cup of coffee which he already made before going outside. He walked to the dining table and pushed Sokka off from his seat and sat on it and began to read a magazine which topic involved serial killers.

"Hey!" shouted Sokka as sat in an empty seat. "I was sitting there!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Freddy said not keeping his eyes off the magazine.

"So, what are we supposed to do, anyway?" Eddy asked.

"See if any of us will go insane?" Chucky said in a "matter of fact" tone of voice.

"I met plenty of bitches and fuckers, I can last long." Freddy said as he took another sip of his coffee. "Which is why I can't kill you you now. But after I win, you all die."

"Oh, well that's assuring." George sarcastically said as he ate his chocolate donuts.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Krueger, why do you-?" Hikaru began to ask before she was cut off by Freddy.

"I just do, okay? I like killing anyone and anything that lives." Freddy responded.

_I'll have to keep an eye on this guy if he threatens anyone here. _Hikaru thought to herself. Especially since she was concerned that Freddy was pretty much not a nice guy as she thought he would be.

_Heh. That bitch probably forgot about me. This is too easy._Chucky remarked to himself with a smile on his face.

"Surely you don't mean that." Ariel said to Freddy with no fear on her face.

"Lady, if you know me, you would know that I mean it." Freddy said with a grin on his face. "Besides, don't even try that preachy bullshit on me. I do what I'm good at and I love every fucking moment of it"

"Go team!" Chucky pumped his fist in support.

"Hey come on, people are eating here, you know?" Sokka said in disgust.

None of the less, Freddy's comment had everyone freaked out. Their eyes were wide very open in response, it was just shocking for them to hear someone say something like that.

"I'm skipping breakfast." George said as he left the dining table and walked out of the kitchen.

"So, um, has anyone seen Peter and Borat?" Hikaru quickly changed the subject.

"I think Borat's taking a bath and Peter well, he's still in the living room watching 'TeeVee.' " replied Sokka. "Is that what it's called?"

"Hey Ariel." Sakura greeted as she held the letters in her hands.

"Hey Sakura." Ariel greeted back.

"Here's a letter for you." Sakura handed the letter to Ariel. "It's from someone named Meldoy. Do you know her?"

"Thanks. And yes, she's my daughter."

"Is that right?" Freddy asked with interest.

_That can't end well._ Rogue thought with a sign of disinterest on her face.

But what could've another conversation was interrupted by Peter's loud laughter from the living room.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked quietly.

1 hour later.

"What are we supposed to do now anyway?" asked Chucky while he sat on the couch next to Sakura, Freddy, Peter, Borat and Ariel.

"Just hang out, I guess." Rogue responded as she spread her body around a soft chair.

"Well, we're supposed to live with each other to see who will stay sane the longest." Sakura said. "But didn't we already discuss that?"

"Bullshit." Chucky said. "In every reality show, there's a gimmick, always a gimmick. They always put in a gimmick."

"The doll's right," Eddy agreed while he sat on the floor watching TV. "I've seen a lot of reality shows and there's always some like assignment involved. Like in The Surreal Life."

"I'm going out." Freddy said as he got off from the couch and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ariel asked.

"My gig." Freddy responded as he exited the house.

"Anyway, let's just find something to do here before we all go nuts?" Chucky demanded impatiently.

"Well, I'm sure there's something on TV." Peter said before he clicked a button on the remote control to change the channel.

"Like what?" Eddy asked, irked that Peter changed the channel while he watched something he was interested for a while.

"Eh..."

Peter was constantly flipping through channels to see which one to pick for a minute or so, but finally, someone snapped.

"You know fat man, stop flipping, okay?" Chucky said to Peter. "Just pick one and get it over with!"

"You could just ask nicely." Ariel suggested.

"Tch, like he can." Eddy scoffed.

"Mind repeating that fucker?" said an offended Chucky.

"What are you going to do? Act cute for me to death?" Eddy laughed.

"Alright, funny boy. I guess you'll think this is funny?" Chucky grinned as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

That prompted Eddy to stop laughing. And before Eddy could react, Chucky roared and jumped on the poor boy's face."

"HELP!" Eddy screamed out. "HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Who's laughing now, bitch?!" laughed Chucky as he attempted to slash across his face with the knife.

Ariel, Sakura, Sokka, Hikaru, Rogue and George soon rushed to Eddy's help, while Peter and Borat didn't bother to do anything. Eddy was running like crazy just trying to get the doll off of him, but because of him running, the others couldn't help trying to Chucky and they all followed him up the stairs and into a hallway. Eddy did at one point pulled Chucky off from his face but the killer doll was still trying to stab him across his face.

"Get him away from me!!" Eddy cried out.

Eventually, Rogue was able to remove Chucky from Eddy's arms but the doll roared in anger and bit Rogue's arm. Despite the fact her arm was covered, he was able to bit through her skin. Rogue dropped the doll out of pain and ran toward Eddy again who was trying to crawl away from the doll himself (despite being offered assistance from Ariel, Sakura and George).

"Get back here!" Chucky shouted at Eddy while he ran to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Ariel said as she picked him before he could do anything.

But Chucky slashed her wrist and that move caused Ariel to drop him. Sakura rushed to her aid and asked her if she was alright and Ariel, in response, told her she was fine. Chucky finally climbed onto Eddy again (before he had the chance to run), he climbed on to his back and squeezed the back of his neck but the doll now intended to slice Eddy's neck open. But Sakura grabbed Chucky as hard as she could and threw him across the hallway but Chucky quickly got up and charged toward Sakura, as he still held the knife in his hand.

Downstairs, Freddy opened the door and even though nobody noticed, she suspiciously had big red stain on his sweater. He looked around the living room and noticed a few people were gone except for Peter and Borat.

"Alright, what's going on and where the hell is everyone?" He asked before he heard noise which came from upstairs. "What the fuck was that?"

Freddy walked upstairs to investigate the noise, when got to the hallway however, he saw Eddy, Chucky, Rogue, Hikaru, Ariel and George wrestling each other on the floor much to the dream killer's amusement.

"Now that's what I call a welcome party." Freddy chuckled.

George stood up as he got ahold of Chucky but before he could gloat, Chucky slashed across his wrist and the doll was soon dropped, George stepped backwards for a moment in shock but stopped when he bumped into Freddy. The man turned to see the child killer's face in even more shock especially at the red stain on his shirt.

"Is that-" George was to ask before he was cut off by Freddy.

"Yes." Freddy replied.

"Did you-"

"Yes. I did."

George fainted at the thought of what Freddy could've possibly done. Afterwards, Freddy shrugged it off as it were nothing and continued watching the "spectacle" for his own enjoyment.

_Now I know I'll last more longer than these guys._ Freddy remarked as a grin appeared on his face.

In the midst of all this, Sokka was able to escape the brawl and saw Freddy. He couldn't help but notice the blood stain on his sweater.

"Yes, it's blood." Freddy said to Sokka.

"How? Why?" Sokka asked, still confused about the blood stain.

"Kid, there are many things you should about me." Freddy told the water tribe warrior. "Let's just say, well, is there someone you really hate?"

"Well, there's Fire Lord Ozai." Sokka responded.

"Well, if you thought he was bad," Freddy gave off a creepy smile. "wait 'till you get a load of me."

"Oookay, well, good luck with that." Sokka said as he was skeptical at what he meant. He didn't really take Freddy's threat seriously.

_Damn, this will be harder than I thought._ Freddy was disappointed that he didn't bring fear into Sokka.

"Alright." With that, Freddy walked away from Sokka and the others, just allowing them to continue their brawl.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help?" Sokka called out to Freddy.

"My money says, you can handle that youself." Freddy laughed as he continued to walk back to downstairs.

Freddy laughed all the way downstairs but stopped as soon as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Peter Griffin and Borat.

"You, don't kiss me." Freddy said to Borat in front of his face.

"Okay." was the only response from Borat.

"So, what are we watching?" Freddy asked Peter with no care in his voice

"Oh this? It's another episode of Eureka." Peter replied to the child killer.

"Never heard of it, is it any good?" Freddy asked still disinterested.

"It's frickin' sweet!" Peter replied in excitement.

**A/N: Yeah, that's everything but don't worry though, the more promising stuff will happen in the next chapter. If you guys felt bored while reading this, I'm sorry for that but I promise, the more exciting stuff will happen. If you guys have any con crit, go ahead, I'll need it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the next one will be on its way.**


End file.
